


Impatience is also a virtue

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, aaron's impatient, robert likes to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "He was aching, hard, and he still refused to get his hands ...and mouth on him. This was torture."Or...Robert cannot wait to have his hands on Aaron the first chance he gets. He starts a game of self restraint, but is he patient enough to go through with it, or Aaron's impatience gets the better of him?





	Impatience is also a virtue

“So everything is set for tomorrow?” - asked Robert leaning on the door frame of their bedroom.

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” - said Aaron as he got past him, heading in the direction of the living room.

 

“Where are ya going?” - asked Robert half shouted. Seb was having a nap and Liv was out so they almost had the whole house to themselves.

 

“I forgot something, I'll be right back.” - said Aaron from the bottom of the stairs. He didn't have time to go back to the bedroom though. Robert was suddenly behind him. Aaron didn't see him as he was bending down, picking up a magazine from the table.

 

“The view is pretty good from here.” - smiled Robert standing behind the sofa.

 

“What?” - asked Aaron. He was halfway into an article about cars and it was too interesting for him to listen to his husband's words.

 

“I said I like the view.” - he repeated licking his lips. -”As a matter of fact...” - he mumbled as he came up to Aaron pushing him down on the couch.

 

“Robert, you lost your mind?”

 

“No, I just... I want you.” - he said. His eyes were darkened with lust and Aaron knew that he wouldn't say no. Not when Robert was dressed like this. To be honest the thought did cross his mind, several times along the day, but he always had somewhere to be, something to do, someone to talk to. He just didn't have time. Not even for a quickie. And right now, as his husband was kneeling in fron of him, the feeling of want was rushing through his veins. He could feel himself getting hard just by the thought.

 

“Robert.” - he whispered, before he got his fist in Robert's shirt, pulling him up for a kiss. Robert was still between his legs, his hands on Aaron's thighs, then his right hand started to unbuckle his belt slowly.

 

“I knew you wanted it.”

 

“Just shut up.” - laughed Aaron as he let Robert kiss the spot behind his ears. It's ridiculous, he hasn't even touched him yet, but waves of pleasure were already floating through his body. Robert's mouth could really do wonders.

 

He wanted to touch him, but as he reached for the hem of his shirt, his hands met with a forceful resistance. Robert stopped getting him out of his pants, he held down his arms intead. Both of them. He firmly held them in place there was no room to move. Aaron moaned into the kiss, feeling the sudden excitement by his husband's actions. -”Rob...” - he whispered.

 

“You cannot touch me.” - he told him tightening his grip around his wrists. - “You understand that?”

 

“Yeah.” - answered Aaron way too quickly and Robert knew he was desperate for it. He was aching, hard, and he still refused to get his hands ...and mouth on him. This was torture. - “Robert.... please.. just do it.”

 

“Do what?” - he asked smugly. He knew he should quit the game but it was far too amusing for him to stop. Aaron started panting as he continued kissing him. First his mouth, then his neck. He tried to thrust upwards, desperate to get some friction, but Robert knew better. He angled his body in a way that it won't touch Aaron's and he knew this was driving him crazy.

 

“God, I can't take it any longer.” - he heard Aaron pleading. - “If you won't touch me....”

 

“What? What are ya gonna do? Hmm?” - he asked toying with Aaron's limits.

 

Aaron suddenly opened his eyes, looked at Robert, then with a wide grin he simply said. - “If you won't touch me, next time we're in bed, doesn't matter if we only wanna sleep, I'm gonna tie you up....”

 

“Sounds good to me.” – smirked Robert biting Aaron's lip.

 

“...then I'm gonna leave ya there ALL DAY WITH A FUCKING BONER.”

 

“That impatient, ha?” - he laughed before he released Aaron's hand to shove down his pants to his ankles along with his boxers. - “Just gimme a kiss before.” - he asked as he finally got his hand around his shaft.

 

“You gotta … ahhh.... be quick.” - said Aaron as Robert was going down his body. T-shirt pulling up to his ribs, with hardened nipples. He was such a sight Robert could have come just from looking at him for too long.

 

“The state you're in.. that won't be a problem.” - he answered grinning before he lowered himself down, finally giving Aaron the pleasure he deserves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @susiskinner93


End file.
